


Sun and Moon

by Starlight_fallen



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Sandalphon Being an Asshole (Good Omens), he's violent, well more than an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_fallen/pseuds/Starlight_fallen
Summary: Every time Aziraphale looked at Crowley, he was reminded of stars and beautiful darkness. You know, that darkness that’s velvety, soft around the edges, is dotted with twinkling here and there. That’s what Aziraphale feels when he looks at Crowley.Now for Crowley, when he looks at Aziraphale, he’s reminded of pale golden sunlight. When the sun isn’t overly bright, rather it’s just bright enough to cast everything it touches in a golden glow, perfectly warm and comforting. He could bask in that sunlight every moment of every day for all of the eternities that could exist.This is the story of how Heaven tried to take his sunlight from him. For the moon cannot exist without the sun.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It’s prompt number 3! Sunlight is today’s prompt. 
> 
> So I won’t lie, i really thought about doing an Eden sunlight story (and I might just to appease my own silly head) but I decided to go about this prompt in a more roundabout way. 
> 
> This one will be slightly more angsty than my other two in the Flufftober 2020 series but really, we all appreciate the fluff a little more if there’s sprinkles of angst in there, right? 
> 
> Aziraphale will appear a little out of character for a few scenes in this story, but I need him to fake it, to fit with what I’m going for in the story. It’s all a facade and I promise, Aziraphale will go back to character before the end of the story.

Every time Aziraphale looked at Crowley, he was reminded of stars and beautiful darkness. You know, that darkness that’s velvety, soft around the edges, is dotted with twinkling here and there. That’s what Aziraphale feels when he looks at Crowley. 

Now for Crowley, when he looks at Aziraphale, he’s reminded of pale golden sunlight. When the sun isn’t overly bright, rather it’s just bright enough to cast everything it touches in a golden glow, perfectly warm and comforting. He could bask in that sunlight every moment of every day for all of the eternities that could exist. 

This is the story of how Heaven tried to take his sunlight from him. For the moon cannot exist without the sun. 

__________________________________

Crowley never liked waking up, much less with the sun invading his room. Blackout curtains were one of humanity’s best inventions, right after cars. However, on this particular morning, he was content with the sun waking him first. Being cuddled up next to Aziraphale was the best thing about waking up and it was so rare that he was the first to wake. Normally Aziraphale was awake and puttering about their kitchen downstairs when Crowley dragged himself from bed. 

This morning, though, he was woken up by the soft sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains that Aziraphale insisted on having in their bedroom. He couldn’t resist the soft smile that appeared on his face, watching the angel sleep with sunlight streaming through his beautiful platinum curls. 

Softly running his hand through the curls had Aziraphale nuzzling into his hand, a smile gracing his face as he slowly woke up. 

“Morning, angel. Sleep well?” Crowley asked, slipping down to kiss the tip of Aziraphale’s nose. 

Said nose scrunched up, soft laughter escaping the angel. 

“Hmmmm, you’re awake earlier than normal, love.” Aziraphale said, snuggling into the demon’s arms. He buried his head under Crowley’s, placing a soft kiss on his neck. 

“I’m not the one who said it made the room too dark to have blackout curtains, angel. You’re the one who insisted on bloody sheer because it’s lovely. They’re a bloody useless menace, making it too bright too early.” 

Muffled giggles left the angel, making Crowley smile, despite his hatred of the bloody curtains. After a moment, the pair lapsed back into silence, enjoying the quiet and peace found with each other’s embrace. 

__________________________

Crowley was hissing at his garden plants, while Aziraphale was in his library when it happened. 

The smell of ozone permeated the air, causing Crowley to freeze for a millisecond before he took off towards the house. Entering the house, he started calling for Aziraphale, silently begging for him to answer. 

There was no response. 

Just as he reached the landing upstairs and all but flew to the library, he felt Aziraphale’s presence leave. The smell of ozone dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. 

Ripping the door open confirmed his worst fear. 

Aziraphale was gone. 

________________________

Aziraphale stumbled just as him and Gabriel appeared back in Heaven. It was a place Aziraphale was sure he would never have seen again. 

He wished he’d been right. 

“Ahh, sunshine! So glad you could join us.” Gabriel said, clapping Aziraphale on the shoulder causing the Principality to wince. 

Aziraphale glanced around him, noticing they were in a smaller office instead of the open area of Heaven. Sandalphon was standing by the entrance, gold teeth gleaming with malicious glee. 

Straightening himself, Aziraphale turned to face Gabriel and Sandalphon, Aziraphale tugged on his waistcoat, hoping they didn’t see the nervous tic for what it was. He tried to channel Crowley, giving off an air of nonchalance. 

“Gabriel, Sandalphon. To what do I owe this unwelcome kidnapping? Last time you did this, you embarrassed yourselves.” Aziraphale said, hoping his voice came out stronger than he felt. 

A deep frown marred Gabriel’s face while Sandalphon sneered. It wasn’t a look that angels should make, it would have been more at home on a demon’s face. 

“I believe it’s time we rectified your failures. Nobody, except the Almighty, is above destruction, and that includes you, Aziraphale. Since hellfire wouldn’t destroy you, then Holy Water might do the trick, since clearly you’re no longer of the Host.” Gabriel said, giving the same smug grin Aziraphale had seen a thousand times before. 

Aziraphale fought the urge to roll his eyes. Fine, let them embarrass themselves again. He didn’t even struggle against Sandalphon when he manhandled him to a familiar looking bathtub. His breath hitched involuntarily, as memories of demons sneering at ‘Crowley’ while he was being pushed in a similar fashion to the tub. 

Sandalphon and Gabriel took the slight hitch in his breath as fear and they both grinned, believing they finally had Aziraphale cornered. 

“Well sunshine, it looks like you’ve been judged and found guilty. Since we cannot make you fall, as that power remains with the Almighty, we will have to get creative. Hellfire failed, so you must have fallen enough that Holy Water will do the trick.” Gabriel bragged. 

Sandalphon pushed Aziraphale suddenly, not giving him the chance to be condescending like he had been last time. 

Aziraphale fell into the tub, water splashing over the edge as he slipped under the water. 

He popped back up, glaring at both Archangels for getting his waistcoat wet. The shocked faces of the two other angels almost made Aziraphale think it was worth it though. 

“Are you quite done now? I think I’d most certainly like to go back home now.” Aziraphale snarked, getting out of the tub and snapping his hand to dry himself. The small bit of satisfaction at performing a ‘frivolous miracle’ in front of Gabriel was short lived, however. 

Sandalphon didn’t appreciate the Principality avoiding destruction twice. He swung before either Aziraphale or Gabriel realized what was happening. Aziraphale went down like a lead balloon, red blood flying from his nose as it was broken from Sandalphon’s hit. He screamed in both surprised and pain.

Sandalphon continued striking Aziraphale, while Gabriel stood back and watched, either in shock still or he was okay with Sandalphon’s abuse. 

“Why haven’t you fallen yet?! Why are you still here, allowed to be the worst disgrace to the Host since that vile creature ripped us in half?! How dare you continue to exist after you went against the Great Plan! You should have been destroyed by now!” Sandalphon screamed in anger as he continued physically assaulting Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale, despite being a Principality, was never made to be a warrior. He was always intended to be a Guardian, which is why God had placed him on Earth. 

He abhorred violence deeply so when Sandalphon began physically attacking him, he curled into himself, completely caught off guard and not even attempting to fight back. He didn’t even utter a sound beyond the initial scream when Sandalphon broke his nose. 

Sandalphon conjured a dagger, charging it with harmful intent, and began to slash and strike Aziraphale to make the other angel scream. The longer Aziraphale refused to make a sound, the angrier and more hateful his strikes became. 

Gabriel stood behind Sandalphon, not moving to stop the other angel, but from his expression, was terrified of the anger and hatred pouring from his fellow Archangel. 

When golden ichor began to seep from Aziraphale’s huddled form, Gabriel snapped. Sandalphon was attacking Aziraphale’s essence, he was torturing the Principality. 

“Sandalphon, STOP!” Gabriel roared, finally stepping up to the attacking angel. He reached out and grabbed the arm holding the dagger, only for Sandalphon in his blind rage, to turn and strike Gabriel. He left a deep cut across Gabriel’s chest, red blood from his corporation mixing with the gold ichor of his celestial essence. 

Gabriel stumbled back, shocked all over again, and fell to his knees. Gabriel was, despite all the intimidation he gave off, was a messenger of the Lord, not a warrior either. He didn’t deal with pain well. 

“No! He needs to be dealt with!” Sandalphon screamed, returning to Aziraphale. He forced the other angel’s wings from the ether to the physical plane. 

The last thing Aziraphale felt was the blade slicing into his wing, a guttural scream leaving his mouth before blessed darkness engulfed his mind. 

_______________________

The Bentley knew the moment Crowley stumbled into the seat that she was about to break the laws of physics all over again. 

“They took Aziraphale, old girl, and we need to bring our angel home.” Crowley said, tossing the bag he’d hidden behind the wall safe in their bedroom into the seat normally occupied by said angel. 

The Bentley roared to life before Crowley could even think to start her engine. 

For anyone watching, they’d never believe a century old car would be able to peel out and speed like lightning towards London. 

The Bentley would be insulted if she cared what humans thought. 

_______________________

A normally 4 hour drive was over in an hour, the Bentley pushing faster than she had during the almost apocalypse. Arriving at the office housing the stairs to Heaven and Hell, Crowley grabbed the bag from the other seat, and jumping from the car before she’d even fully stopped. 

She revved her engine as Crowley ran inside. 

_______________________

Crowley appeared in the wide expanse of Heaven, reaching into the bag and pulling out a black thermos with red lines. Somebody help any angel who crossed his path and didn’t heed the warning of a vengeful husband on a mission. 

As luck would have it, the first angels he came across in his search for Aziraphale was Michael and Uriel, who were running across the open space. 

Both angels froze when they spotted Crowley. 

“Where is he?” Crowley growled, holding the thermos like a weapon. And if the two angels were smart, they’d recognize it as such. 

“I won’t ask again. I’ll raze this whole bloody place.” 

Michael shook the shock off first, straightening her posture. “I have no idea who you’re referring to, demon. You better leave before I smite you.” Michael said, glowering at Crowley. Uriel, behind her, was eyeing the thermos. 

A blood curdling scream rent the air, snapping all three heads in the direction it had come from. Crowley’s heart completely froze, knowing that was Aziraphale he had just heard. He took off running in the direction of the scream, ignoring the two Archangels on his heels. 

_______________________

The door burst open and the two Archangels and a demon ran into the office space. Everyone in the room froze, as though Crowley had stopped time again. For all he knew, in his compete shock, might have done so. 

Crowley’s gaze focused in on Aziraphale, laying unconscious on the ground, red, human blood mixed with golden ichor pooled around Aziraphale. His wings were bent, broken, shredded. 

Crowley flew at Sandalphon in a blind rage. He couldn’t unleash the hellfire in his thermos, he would endanger Aziraphale. So the only option he had, was to physically attack. It took one hit for Sandalphon to go down and Crowley was on him. Hitting anything he could reach in his rage, pinning the angel to the ground. He grabbed the dagger that Sandalphon had been using on Aziraphale and was driving it forward when he was ripped off Sandalphon. 

Michael held Crowley in a vice grip, while Sandalphon coughed and tried to gain control of his corporation after Crowley had beat him. Crowley fought against her hold, trying to get back to beating Sandalphon. 

Gabriel had waved Uriel away from him, telling her to restrain Sandalphon. She was quick to do so, wrapping ropes so tightly around the bigger angel he struggled to move or even breath. 

“What. Happened?” Michael gritted out, still refusing to let Crowley go. Crowley snapped his gaze to Gabriel, who despite the sluggishly bleeding wound in his chest, looked stricken. 

“I.. I-w-we-“ Gabriel tried to say before Crowley cut him off. 

“He kidnapped Aziraphale from our house!” The venom dripping in his voice. 

Michael snapped her gaze to Gabriel for confirmation. He just nodded, looking away from the other Archangels. 

“If I let you go, don’t touch Sandalphon.” Michael stated coldly to Crowley, who just nodded. 

Michael released Crowley, who immediately ran to Aziraphale’s side. 

“Oh angel. I’m so sorry, I let my guard down and you paid for it.” Crowley whispered, hovering his hands over the multitude of wounds on him. He could hear the other angels talking behind him, but he didn’t care. He finally touched Aziraphale to ensure he was still alive. His corporation’s pulse was weak but steady. 

“I can heal him. Healing and sciences aren’t so different.” Uriel said quietly beside him. 

Looking at the holy wounds that had been inflicted upon Aziraphale, Crowley knew he’d never be able to heal his angel alone. He was hesitate to let anyone else touch Aziraphale but he knew he didn’t have a choice. Moving aside to allow the Archangel to kneel beside them, he watched as Uriel started healing Aziraphale. 

He could hear Michael and Gabriel arguing in the background, Sandalphon glaring hatefully at all of them. If Uriel wouldn’t have gagged him too, Crowley wasn’t so sure he’d be able to heed Michael’s order to not touch Sandalphon again. 

As soon as all of the physical wounds on Aziraphale disappeared, Uriel turned to Crowley. 

“Go ahead and take him home, we will deal with this. His corporation has suffered severe trauma, so I’ve put him to sleep for now. He will most likely awake in a week or so.” Uriel said quietly, not entirely wanting the others to hear her. 

Crowley hesitated for a moment, still burning with rage and wanting vengeance but knew he couldn’t risk something else happening to Aziraphale. 

Scooping Aziraphale into his arms, Crowley shouldered the bag of thermoses, and walked briskly out of Heaven. Silently daring anyone to come near either of them. 

______________________________

It’d been almost a month and Aziraphale hadn’t woken up yet. As soon as Crowley had gotten them home, he’d called Anathema. Telling her they needed to ward their house stronger. Adam had tagged along when she’d come and he added to the wards in his own way, ensuring no ethereal or occult beings could enter the property. 

Crowley didn’t leave Aziraphale’s side after that. 

____________________________

Warm sunlight filtered through the curtains, falling across a sleeping face. Said face scrunched up in discomfort at the brightness. A small groan sounded, causing the demon who’d fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed to shoot up. 

“Angel? Are you awake?” 

A groan was all that answered. 

Crowley ran his hand through the platinum curls, relishing in the fact that Aziraphale was slowly waking up. After a few more minutes of silence, blue eyes opened for the first time in a month. Aziraphale tried to speak but a coughing fit overtook him. Crowley immediately had a glass of water in his hand, helping Aziraphale sit up and drink from it. 

After a few minutes, Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley. 

“You were right, my dear. Sheer curtains are useless.” 

Crowley huffed a surprised laugh, crawling in the bed and pulling Aziraphale close. 

His sunlight had finally returned to him. 

____________________________

**Author's Note:**

> So this story definitely got away from me. I’m not even really sorry about it, honestly. I know it had a good bit of angst, but really, with everything else I’ve written, is it really a surprise? It's got fluff so I'm keeping it. I might expand on this one a little more later. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
